The Wolves
by Megg15
Summary: The Wolves were the most notorious and vicious gang around LA. Jacob Black the gang leader was the most brutal man you could come across. Renesmee was just a young lady who had moved to look after her grandfather. When Jacob takes a liking to Ness her life completely changes. Follow Jacob's and Ness's whirlwind romance as they over come every obstacle thrown at them. RATED MA!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, so this is my latest idea for a Jacob and Renesmee called 'The Wolves'. Just a brief summary of what to expect from this fanfiction. Unlike my other stories, although I have used the characters from twilight, none of them are magical. Jacob is human and the leader of a notorious gang called 'The Wolves'. Renesmee again is human, Edward and Bella are not really part of the entire story as they are not Ness's parents. **

**If I feel you need more information, I'll write in in the prologues. However, if you have any questions then please do feel free to message me and ask, or leave a review and I'll get back to you.**

**I hope you enjoy this as I've been thinking about it for a little while.**

**RENESMEE'S POV**

"Hey darling, how about a little refill over here?" I look up from behind the bar and over to Dave who was wave his pint glass at me again. I was sure I had only topped it up about twenty minutes ago. I sighed, I loved my job, but at this time of day, there was a lull in customers and things got a little boring. I had already washed and put away all the glasses and stocked up all the drinks and snacks.

Walking around the side of the bar I made my way to pick up Dave's glass.

"You had better not be driving home Dave…" I scolded him. "Deb wouldn't be very happy not would she?" Dave snorted in my generally direction.

"The old biddy hasn't been happy with me for 12 years or so now." I smiled gently as I walked back to the bar to refill Dave's beer.

The décor of this little bar was slightly outdated. There was a jukebox in one corner and a DJ booth in the other. Most nights the bar shut down at 12pm, but on some days – a Friday or Saturday for example – it stayed open till 3.30am, playing very load music and letting people get drunk and dance their behinds off.

I looked down to check Dave's beer, his glass only half full when the little bell at the top of the front door chimed. I didn't bother to look up, I assumed it was another local, that's all that came in here at this time of day on a Thursday.

"Welcome to Tayo's. I'll be right with you." I spieled off my normal welcome. I was tired and bored and ready to go home, I didn't care much at this point if I sounded rude or not.

"Take your time." A male answered me in a voice as smooth as honey. It was deep and throaty, yet gentle but manly. It was the perfect male voice. Intrigued I looked up, placing Dave's finally full pint on the bar top.

Staring straight back at me was the most beautiful man I had ever met. He was 6ft 3 at least. His skin was tanned and he had muscles rippling from beneath his vest. His piercing chocolate eyes burned into mine with a fire I had never seen before. I tilted my head slightly and just studied him for a second. There was something about him, something familiar.

I grabbed Dave's beer of the bar and slowly walked around the counter to give it to him.

"Thank you beautiful." He thanked me as I set the beer down in front of him. I stood back up and walked back to the most gorgeous stranger to take his order. I took steadying breaths. Ok, I told myself mentally, he is just another guy. There is no need to get worked up.

"How can I help?" I asked him as politely as I could. The man smiled at me, the sexiest lop-sided smile I had ever seen. "I'll have whisky…on the rocks." I nodded and turned to grab a glass and the bottle of whisky.

"On second thought, forget the rocks." The man told me. I turned as I finished pouring up the drink and placed the glass down in front of him.

"Tough day huh?" The man looked at me and did that smile again.

"What makes you think that?" This time it was my turn to smile.

"it's 4 o'clock on a Thursday afternoon." I told him honestly. It wasn't really like me to get into the habit of lying. If someone wanted my opinion – and on occasion, even when they didn't – people get it.

"Is that sign of a bad day to you?" The man chucked at me. His laugh was warming, there was a nice ring to it.

"Normally, yes." I responded with honesty. The stranger nodded slightly and picked the glass up in his left hand, swirling the drink around before taking a mouthful.

"Since when have you worked at Tayo's, I haven't seen you here before." Does he come in often I wondered to myself.

"Just over a month now. Do you come in regularly?" The stranger shrugged.

"Regularly enough that if I had seen you I would remember you." I blushed. Was he flirting with me?

"What is your name?" He asked me. I tilted my head slightly.

"Why would you like to know?" The man took another mouthful of drink.

"When I fancy someone, I make sure to know their name." Blood rushed to my cheeks. I was used to people flirting with me, I knew I wasn't a bad looking girl. I had browny-red hair, that fell down my back in soft waves. My eyes were an unusual green that people always commented on. I wasn't your typical girl.

"It's always that easy for you huh?" I questioned him, if he thought I was just going to grovel at his knee's he certainly had another thing coming. Yes, I thought he was attractive, but that didn't mean at all that I was about to start falling at me feet for someone. The confidence rolling off this man was hitting me left, right and centre, he wasn't shy at all.

"Always." He answered me. I grinned.

"Well if you want to know, you'll have to find out." A flame ignited in my stomach. There was something about the chase that excited me, but no one had ever caught me yet, no one was special enough.

The stranger looked at me, slight amusement fluttered across his face, but annoyance also made an appearance. I assumed no one ever made him work for it, not that I could really blame anyone, I mean he was a god looking creature. His eyes never left mine as I turned and walked away. I needed to get away from him for a moment, the intensity between us was burning through me.

GET A GRIP my inner bitch screamed at me. Yes he's hot but he was just another customer, the same as any other guy, the same as Dave. But I knew deep down I was kidding myself. He was definitely not the same as Dave.

As I walked to the back of the bar, Mia ran over to talk to me. Mia was about 40, but she was the best looking 40 year old you had ever seen. She had blonde hair that bounced just above her shoulders. She religiously wore red lipstick and had ice blue eyes that could see straight through you if she tried.

"Pleaseeeee tell me you know who he is?" She murmured into my ear. Mia basically sang everything she spoke.

I quickly flickered my gaze up to her face and frowned.

"What do you mean?" Questioning Mia further, I stared back at her. What the hell was she on about?

"That is Jacob Black!" She exclaimed. Jacob Black. Now why did that name ring a bell? Mia watched me carefully as my face went blank as I couldn't quite place why I had heard that name.

"Seriously?" She carried on. I shrugged my shoulders and looked at her with question in my eyes. "He's only the hottest bad boy in LA." I frowned. He was definitely hot, that couldn't be denied, but what did she mean by bad boy?

"What do you mean by bad boy?" Mia watched me as if if she told me to much I might crumble from pressure. Surprise sprinkled over her features. Mia was almost dancing with delight.

"You have no idea what I'm on about do you?" Mia squealed. There was nothing more that Mia loved to do than gossip. If it was worth knowing Mia knew about it. I shook my head, but I was sure that she was about to tell me.

"Jacob Black, he is the leader of the biggest and most feared gang in LA – The Wolves. The cops have been trying to bust them forever, but they just can't seem to catch them up to anything illegal. All they know is they have motor bikes and ride around. But rumour has it, they've committed every crime worth committing." My mouth fell open in surprise. Wow. So when Mia had said bad boy she hadn't been over exaggerating.

"How did you not know about any of this?" Mia giggled as she asked me. This was obviously well known news around LA and I was just oblivious to it. I shrugged.

"Well he seemed very interested in you." Mia waggled her eyebrows at me. I couldn't help but smile back. It was flattering but didn't mean I was interested back.

"I'm not here to get into…"

"Any kind of relationship…I know." Mia sighed. I had only been here for a little while, but Mia knew a lot about me. Not getting into any kind of relationship being my number one rule. "It's just a shame, I've heard he's great in the sack." I threw my head back and let out a proper chuckle.

"How do you know that?" I asked through my laugh. This time it was Mia's turn to shrug.

"A friend of a friend." I finished laughing and watched as Mia walked back into the office. Mia was the assistant manager here and when Ruby, the manager of Tayo's wasn't here, Mia was in charge.

I turned on my heels and went back to the bar to find an empty glass and some money next to it. Jacob had left. I sighed a breath of relief. I really didn't need more of that flirtatious charm. Being attracted was definitely not something I needed right now.

There was only one reason I had moved to LA. My grandfather, Charlie. Charlie had lived by himself in LA for many years, but recently he had become ill, and was struggling so I decided to come and stay with him for a while and help look after him. That was my goal and I couldn't get distracted by anyone, no matter how good they were in bed.

I picked the money off the counter and placed it into the till after putting through Jacob's order.

"Hey Ness, how about another beer." Dave beckoned me from his table. I began to walk towards him. Roll on closing.

…

By 11pm the bar was empty. Mia strolled out of the office for the first time since she had left me to it earlier.

"Well it's dead." She said in a very 'matter of fact tone'.

"That it is." I agreed as I stood up from where I had been leaning over the bar.

"We'll call it a night. Go and grab your stuff and we can go home." She smiled. Mia wasn't one to hang around. If the place was dead, that was it, work was finished. Not that I minded. My feet were aching and I was tired.

Walking to the back room, which sufficed as a staff room, I picked up my black denim jacket and my handbag. Pulling out my phone quickly, I checked to see if I had any messages.

A text flashed up from my only friend, Hope, who lived back home in Washington.

_Hey girl, just checking in. How are you?_

I smiled down at the message. I would reply when I got home. Missing Hope was the hardest thing about living in LA. Yet she wasn't about to let me slip away, she still text me all the time and we had regular conversations on the phone.

Putting my phone back in my bag, I made my way back to the bar and towards the front door where Mia was waiting patiently for me. She smiled as she opened the door and moved to let me out.

The warm summer air hit me. Although it was 11pm at night, it was still 20 degree's. Just warm enough to walk home.

Mia locked the door behind us and pulled at it to check it was definitely locked.

"Want a lift?" She asked me, the same as she did every time I was on a shift with her. But she knew what my answer would be.

"No thank you." I quite liked the walk. It gave me some time to think and be by myself.

Mia nodded and smiled.

"Okay, well be safe, okay?" I nodded and gave Mia a grin.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I called back to her as I began to walk away in the direction of the exit and she detoured to her car.

Within seconds, Mia had driven passed me waving and smiling as she left. Everything fell silent. The wind danced past my hair as I took a deep breath. It sounded silly but this was my 'me time'. This time of day was so serene.

"Hey." Someone shouted at me. I knew that voice. I spun around to see Dave walking up behind me. Where the hell did he come from?

"Dave." I greeted him coldly. He was a paying customer at Tayo's but I had a bad feeling right now. A gut feeling that was telling me to keep away from him, and my gut feelings were never wrong.

"Are you finished?" I looked around, down the road. There was absolutely no one around, I was completely alone. Dave kept stalking towards me. There was something slimy about him. Something to not be trusted.

"Yes. My family are expecting me home." Hoping that if I told him I was expected may put him off whatever his plan was.

"You don't normally finish till twelve and it's only 11:14." Dave told me as he kept striding closer and closer. My skin began to tingle and a lump formed in my throat. Dave had been drinking all afternoon, he wasn't in his right mind at all.

"I'm going to go home now." I said as I turned and began to walk away. In fact I had turned the wrong way but there was no way I was going to walk towards Dave. Everything inside me was on edge, a sicky feeling was pulling at the bottom of my stomach. I needed to get out of here.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, 2nd chapter coming soon! x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, thank you for any response you have to the first chapter, I know everyone just wants me to get on with it, so here's chapter 2.**

**RENESMEE'S POV**

As I walked away from the bar and away from Dave I couldn't help but feel on edge. Something just wasn't right. Very quickly, I heard footsteps running up behind me. A hand wrapped around my forearm and pulled me to spin around quickly.

"Where do you think you are going?" Dave snarled in my face. Spit hitting me straight on my cheeks. I almost gagged.

Dave was about 5ft 10 inches so he towered over me. His bold head shined slightly in the moon light, making him look more dangerous. I had never considered him a dangerous man, in fact most days we had quite a laugh whilst he sat and drank his life away at Tayo's but not right now.

"Dave, let go of my arm." I told him in the most calm yet authorative voice I could muster up. Watching me, Dave's lips curled at the corner until he was smiling at me. A blood curdling smile.

"I spend so much time at Tayo's, I've watched you with all the men, flirting then turning them down. You are nothing but a cock tease." My throat closed up. Dave's spit was hitting me with every word he spoke. Tears brimmed in my eyes. "And now I'm making that right. You need to know the consequences of your action."

There was a look in Dave's eyes, anger? No. Hatred. I had never flirted with anyone and then let them down. I was always the same with everyone, men, women, children. I was friendly and professional.

"Dave, you are drunk. Please let me go home." My voice cracked giving me away, letting Dave know I was frightened. I kicked myself internally. He needed to see me as strong right now. That I wasn't going to take his shit.

"I will beautiful. Don't worry." One of Dave's hands travelled up and stroked my cheek, brushing a piece of hair away from my face. I always read in books that that particular motion was supposed to be sweet and loving but when Dave did it to me, it was anything but that. "Once I have taken what you owe me." He was clearly delusional. I owed him nothing.

Dave began to drag me towards the tree-line that loamed over the other side of the road. My heart sped up. Oh my god, he was planning on raping me. My mind kicked into over drive, I needed to come up with a plan, an escape route. Anything to get me out of this situation.

Digging my feet into the ground I pulled away with all my force. Dave wasn't stable or sober enough for my retaliation as he let go of my arm unwillingly and stumbled a little. Now was my chance, I turned and ran. But before I could gain any speed I was wrapped in arms again.

"You stupid little slut. This would have been ten times nicer for you if you had just played nice. Now it's going to hurt." Dave growled in my ear. A shiver went down my spine. I looked around frantically, for anything or anyone that was going to help.

This was it, my only choice. I began to scream at the top of my lungs, I thrashed my arms and legs around as widely as I could and gave up a fight. I had no other option. A large hand cupped around my mouth and stifled my screams for help.

"Shut up you whore." Dave sneered at me. But I wasn't going to. I wasn't going to let this happen without a fight.

A roar from down the road stopped Dave in his tracks. He just froze, still holding onto me. This was my chance. I bit down as hard as I could into Dave's palm. Dave let out a shout and dropped me to the floor pretty promptly.

"You little shit." He growled as he waved his hand around in the air in pain. I didn't fail to notice the blood trickling from the wound.

I looked in the direction of the roar. Whatever the hell that was I was so thankful. Some lights came into view in the distance. Was that a couple of cars? I rejoiced internally and began to wave them down.

"HELP!" I yelled with everything in me. A sharp blow to the back of the head threw me to the floor. With his other hand, Dave had punched me. I wasn't going to stop fighting but neither was he.

The concrete was cold beneath my body. I blinked a few times trying to regain my bearings. My head was throbbing and my body aching from kicking and punching trying to get away.

The car lights were getting closer and closer, until I realised they weren't cars at all, they were bikes.

The roar of the engines became louder and louder until it was basically consuming me. Dave had turned and was running off down the road. I watched him run away like the coward he was.

The bikes stopped right behind my head. A man jumped off the first bike, followed closely by a second male.

I let out a breath of relief. Thank god.

"What happened?" The first male demanded, as he wrapped two massive arms around me and picked me up. I stood, my legs weak. Tears stinging my eyes. I looked around to try and see where Dave had gone.

"I'm talking to you." The man said to me again, I turned my gaze to him and finally realised who my saviour was. No one other than Jacob Black. My heart began to beat at a million times an hour. My voice stuck in my throat.

"Dave…He…he…" My voice failed me and the tears escaped my eyes. Too much had happened.

Turning to look at some of the other men on the bikes, he gave them a nod and they were gone. There must have been about 12 of them all together, including Jacob and the man that stood just back from him, watching us both. The other 10 men all raced off up the road after Dave.

"It's okay. You are safe now." Jacob placed my head on his chest and let me weep.

"Jacob, can I speak with her please." I held tightly to Jacob. I didn't know him and his reputation wasn't great from what I had heard, but right now he was the only thing that was keeping me safe.

Jacob pulled away slightly and my heart ached.

"This is Sam, he's a doctor, we just want to check you aren't hurt…physically." There was a sincerity written all over Jacob's face. He wasn't being the cocky, confident man I had met earlier, he was genuinely concerned.

I nodded and allowed him to lead me slowly to sit on his motor bike. Jacob hoovered close to me and the man, I assumed was Sam walked towards me, this hands facing me slightly in a submissive gesture.

Kneeling before me, I looked Sam up and down. He looked quite like Jacob, very tanned. Dark eyes, dark ruffled hair, not quite as chiselled or as tall, but still a breath-takingly beautiful man.

"I'm Dr Uley. Or Sam, as Jake just said. What's your name?" He looked me straight in the eye, a passive look written all over his face. I thought back to earlier when Jacob had asked for my name and I had refused to give it to him. Oh, how quickly the tables could turn.

"Renesmee." I sighed. I hated that bloody name. "But everyone calls me Ness." I quickly added. It wasn't strictly true, everyone called me Nessie, but I hadn't that just as bad.

"Okay Ness, well I would say it's nice to meet you but I wish it had been on better terms. I just want to check you over. Can you tell me what happened?" Sam watched me as I thought back to what had happened.

I took a few deep breaths and finally decided that telling Sam everything was the only way I would get any kind of justice.

"I left work as always, and was about to walk home but Dave – he's a really local customer, comes in nearly every day – he attacked me, shouting about how I owed him…" My voice trailed off, I couldn't tell them that he had called me a cock tease, it made me look bad, even though it just wasn't true.

I looked slightly to my left and saw Jacob's hand clench into a fist. He was not happy. I knew it was never to find someone in this situation but should you really care about a stranger this much?

"He called me every name under the sun. He called me a whore…and…" My voice chocked again. This was horrible, I never expected this to happen to me. I just carried on. "When he heard you all coming he froze and so I bit him…" I laughed a nervous laugh. That just sounded so stupid and I was in complete and utter shock.

"he let me go, but then he punched me, around the back of the head…" Sam was still watching me.

"And that was when we got here?" He questioned me. I nodded and Sam nodded back. "Okay." He said as he stood up. "I just want to check the back of your head okay?" I nodded again.

Walking around the back of the bike Sam pushed my hair either side of my shoulders and pressed lightly on my head.

"Does that hurt?" He asked me gently.

"Only a little." I replied, but I was lying through my teeth. It was hurting like hell.

"Okay." Sam and Jacob began to talk in hushed whispers, I couldn't quite make out what they were saying.

Jacob walked around to the front of me and knelt where Sam had once been. He looked straight into my eyes. Those damn eyes. It felt as if he was reading all my darkest secrets.

"It's best if you come and stay with me for the night so I can keep an eye on you." I laughed at the thought of it and stopped immediately when I realised he wasn't joking.

"I am not coming to stay with you for a night. I don't know you." Frustration flickered across Jacob's features, I guessed he wasn't used to people telling him no.

"That wasn't an invitation, it was an order." Jacob told me. Anger bubbled inside me. Who the fuck did he think he was?

"I'm not your concern or yours to order about. I'm going to go home now." I stood up and looked back to Sam.

"Thank you Doc." And I really was. Although my head was hurting they had made me feel safer.

"Ness, you may have concussion, it really isn't a good idea for you to go home by yourself." Sam was softer than Jacob and so it was less easy to be mad at him. But that still didn't mean I was going to go home with a stranger. I wasn't that type of girl.

"I'm just going to go home and to bed. Thank you for your expertise." I turned and faced Jacob once more. There was a look on his face, an expression I couldn't read. "And thank you for saving me, but I'm fine." I turned and walked down the road, towards my grandfather's house.

The tell-tale noise of bike engines started up behind me. One whizzed straight past me and in the direction that Dave and the other bikes had fled but the other pulled up next to me.

Jacob jumped off and stood straight in front of me.

I froze in the middle of the road.

"What?" I asked him. I wasn't in the mood for games anymore tonight, I really just wanted to go home.

"I just want to make sure you get home safe considering you are determined to ignore the advice of a doctor." Jacob watched me, studying me. I gritted my teeth, even after everything tonight there was still a fire inside me.

"You're doctor, your friend we should add." I answered him back, a little too much sass in my voice.

A look of disgust flew across Jacob's features.

"Sam's profession always comes first in his mind. He would never advise you to do something if it wasn't best for you." I snorted. I bet it did.

**JACOB'S POV**

Ness. I had finally found out her name. The stubborn goddess. But was she really questioning Sam's integrity? That was just plain rude. Sam was the most genuine person I had ever met. But could I blame her? She didn't know us and after everything she had just been through?

"Let me just put my bike in the bar's carpark and I will walk you home." I told her. There was no tone in my voice for question. This time she was going to do what I said. I couldn't have her telling me no again. I had a reputation to up hold after all. I'd never had a girl turn down a night with me. I guess she was different from all the other girls I had ever met.

I quickly hurried to move my bike to the car park and returned to Ness.

"You waited for me." Surprised rocked through me, I had half expected her to begin walking without me. She looked down at her hands.

"I guess part of me would feel safer with you here." After what she had been through that didn't surprise me. We began to walk. I didn't know where Ness lived or how far it was but I didn't care. Urging myself, I tried to think of something to talk about. Nerves settled in my stomach, why was this girl making me nervous?

"You said you'd only been here for just over a month…" I remembered our encounter from earlier. "Why did you move?" Ness took a deep breath.

"My grandad, he's sick, I've come to help him for a while." My heart fell a little. That meant she didn't really have any intention of staying long term.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I told her honestly.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Ness stopped and looked at me, worry and a little fear danced in her eyes. Her question took me aback.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Your reputation suggests otherwise." Ness shrugged and carried on walking. I fell back into step beside her. So she had heard about me. Of course she had. Everyone who lived here had.

"I'm only a dick when I have to be." I said. That was just a fact. Being a gang leader meant sometimes I had to do not very nice things to protect the people closest to me and to protect my assets.

"I don't believe that." Ness fought back with me. Shock slivered through my veins.

"What do you mean?" I pushed her further.

"Everyone has a choice." She carried on. "You choice to be this person." I frowned again. She knew little about me, only what she had heard yet she judged me. She wasn't far wrong, but she didn't know the life I led.

"This was what I was born into, what I was born to do." I found myself justifying myself to this girl.

Ness kept walking in silence. Thoughtfulness filling her beautiful face.

"You don't believe me?" Again, I pushed her opinion out of her.

"I believe we have choices in life. The choices we make, make us who we are. This is the Jacob you are choosing to be. If you are happy with who you are and what you are doing, it's none of my business." This girl was making me question everything I was. In the few hours I had met her, she had me thinking. No one had affected me in a long time, not like this.

I decided to change the subject again.

"You are very beautiful." I told her. I was only speaking the truth after all.

"Thank you." She replied. After a bit more small talk, we reached her road. Ness stopped on the corner and looked at me.

"My grandad's house is only three doors up. I will be fine from here, thank you." She was dismissing me. I didn't know whether to be offended or amused.

"I'll walk you to your door." Ness shook her head. Her amazing head of redish hair bouncing as she did so.

"No thank you, I don't want to have to explain to my Gramps why Mr Big Bad Biker Boy walked me home." Mr Big Bad Biker Boy? Well that certainly had a ring to it, that was for sure.

I nodded, I guess I understood.

"When will I see you again?" Ness looked straight at me, there was no funniness in her face.

"Probably at work." She said. My heart sank again. How was she doing this to me?

"I want to see you outside of work." I told her, and it was the truth. I didn't remember the last time I pursued a girl like this. They normally fell at my feet, allowing me to do to them as I pleased.

"That isn't going to happen." Annoyance surged through me, she was going to make this difficult. Fine. I would play her game, I would have Ness if it was the last thing I did on this earth.

"It will." I told her. "I know where you live." A smiled played with my lips. Ness remained straight faced.

"I don't do bad boys." The words ripped through me. That was a lie. Everyone loved a bad boy, even if they didn't know it when they met one.

"I promise you, you will." I smirked. My inner confidence was beginning to make an appearance again.

"If you say so Master Black." She humoured me as she turned and walked away.

"See you soon Renesmee." I used her full name. It had occurred to me earlier when she was talking to Sam, it was blatantly obvious she didn't like it.

**RENESMEE'S POV**

What a dick.

**Hope you enjoyed the next chapter – Chapter 3 coming soon. M x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to your responses, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last two – I'll just get straight into it.**

**JACOB'S POV**

"Tech…" I called out into the gang house. "Tech, where are you? I have a job for you."

After leaving Ness at her grandfather's road, I had jogged back to my bike and zoomed straight back to the gang's club house. All I could do was think about Ness the entire way home, the way she smelled, the way she made me question myself, the way she walked and talked…

The 'living room' in the house had been converted into a gang slouch place. There were sofa's and a TV, but in the far corner there was a fully stocked bar, there were pinball and gambling machines, there was a pool table that could be changed to a ping pong table, everything people needed to really chill out. Off the main room there were 4 doors. One that led to the kitchen, one that led to the 'meeting room' (That was for official gang members only.) One that led to my bedroom and a set of double doors that led outside to the fairly large garden.

Tech walked through the kitchen door and greeted me.

"What's up Boss?" He greeted me casually. The place was empty. The other lads that had been out riding with me were obviously not back yet from chasing down that dick head – Dave.

Tech was our gang's computer whiz – hence the nick name. His real name was Jared, but that was hardly ever used. It was very much a case of if anyone called him Jared, everyone went 'who?'.

"I need you to dig up some information on someone please…" I hesitated for a moment. "Especially a phone number. Her name is Renesmee, I don't have a last name." Tech smiled at me knowingly.

"Someone have a crush?" he teased me. I was not in the mood. I needed to know more about this girl. "Okay, okay." He backed off, holding his hands face up in a submissive gesture. Turning and walking to his laptop he began to type frantically, searching for the information I wanted.

"I'm just going to pop for a shower…" I told him as I unlocked my room and kicked it shut behind me.

…

"Boss." Tech called me from across the road. Looking around the room as a I pulled on my t-shirt I took in all the faces.

The other boys were back now. Sam was stood over Tech and looking at whatever was on his laptop.

As I walked over to where they were stood I was greeted with a chorus of 'hello's' and 'alrights'. A few of the gangs bitches tried to talk to me, but I had never been all that bothered by them. The bitches were a group of girls that were employed to help around the house, cooking, cleaning etc but most days and nights they did more than their job. The majority of them were more than eager to suck the boys cocks, and fuck as many of them as they could.

"Did you get him?" I asked Sam. Not even greeting him. I felt a little rude, but all I cared about right now was getting revenge for Ness.

"Yes. We tracked him down pretty easily. We took him to the warehouse." I nodded. That's exactly what I would have done. Sam sometimes knew me better than I knew myself.

Tech looked up from his computer and towards me.

"She hasn't had the easiest life Boss." He began turning back to the computer to start telling me about what he had learnt. "She got put into care at the age of 3 because her father killed himself after he killed her mother." I swallowed. What an awful beginning to life.

"She ended up living with an Aunt for the majority of her life. She moved here just over a month ago and is living with her grandfather." I already knew that. "There's a record – shop lifting. But apart from that, nothing major. She seems to be a good girl really." I nodded.

"And her phone number…" Tech pushed a post-it note towards me, on it was written two numbers.

"The first one is her mobile and the second is her grandfather's house line."

I grinned slyly to myself. Now she couldn't get away from me.

"Jake." I looked over to watch Sam. "Is it a good idea to bring her into our world? After all she's been through?" Shock rippled through me. Sam had never asked me this before. I knew he was probably right. But she was like a siren calling to me. I needed to know her.

Without answering Sam's question I turned and walked back to my bedroom. Ness's information in hand.

**RENESMEE'S POV**

After getting out of the shower – in a very poor attempt to forget this evenings events – I pulled on my favorite pair of pajama shorts (Red tartan pattern with a white lace trim line) And a black tank top. Not having to put a bra on after a shower was my best part of the day.

A buzzing began to rumble from my bedside table. My phone. I picked it up and looked at the caller ID. Unknown, at this time? I frowned. No – one ever called me apart from Hope.

Pressing the accept button, I put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I said cautiously.

"I told you I would speak to you soon." My heart leapt into action. I knew that voice. Butterflies began a dance in my stomach and my palms became sweaty. Jacob.

"How…How did you get my number?" Jacob chuckled softly on the other end of the phone.

"I have people for that…Plus I always get what I want." There was amusement in his tone.

"You haven't though." I was going to tease him back. Two could play the game he wanted to play and I knew the rules well.

"I haven't what?" Jacob asked me curiously.

"Got what you want." I told him as I stood and walked over to the full length mirror in my room. Turning I looked myself up and down. How was he interested? I just didn't get it.

"I think you'll find I have…" He pushed me back.

"You want in my pants, correct?" There was a silence on the other end of the phone. It was almost audible when Jacob swallowed. "And you haven't got that have you?" I carried on. A smile playing on my lips.

"Yet." Jacob growled back at me." The smile disappeared. He was not going to stop trying, but it wasn't going to happen. I didn't want to get involved. I took a deep breath. "You look extremely sexy tonight, Renesmee." Jacob purred down the phone at me. My entire body shivered. I walked over to the window slowly and peeked out.

Clear as day Jacob was leant against his motorbike, watching me, grinning a very sexy grin. I swallowed, hard.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Go away. If my grandfather see's you…" Jacob raised his eyebrows at me.

"A…" He began at me. "Do not swear at me. B…Your grandfather has gone to bed, I saw his lights go out a while ago. And C…I'm not going until you come outside and talk to me."

My breath caught in my throat. If he was any bit as stubborn as I thought he was I knew he wouldn't leave till I had gone outside.

Walking away from the window, I grabbed a cardigan and my ugg boots.

"I'll be down in a second. But only for a minute." I spat down my phone grumpily and shut the call off. I made my way down the landing and staircase, missing all the spots I knew would make a noise.

Grabbing my house keys from the little bowl on my way out, I opened the front door and closed it quietly behind me. I hadn't quite realized or calculated how chilly it was outside. Wrapping my cardigan closes around me, I made my way towards the side of the house towards where Jacob was sitting.

Quickly he came into view. He looked up at me from under his eyelashes. There was no doubting he was a very attractive guy, but it just couldn't happen.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded to know. I had specifically told him not to come here.

Jacob shrugged his large shoulders.

"I wanted to spend more time with you but you were being hard about it, so I thought I would just do it the way I wanted to." Jacob looked smug. I bite my tongue as a mixture of annoyance and excitement rolled through me.

"I was being hard for a reason. I don't need this right now. I don't want to even think about a relationship, I just…" Jacob looked up at me.

"A relationship?" He smirked, that annoying punchable face. "Who said anything about a relationship?" Jacob watched me. I thought back. No-one. Damn-it. I blushed, bright red. I was making such a fool of myself.

"Look…" Jacob continued. "I'm not after marrying you…I just wanna get to know you. Spend some time with you." I swallowed looking down at the floor. Of course he didn't want more, he could have girl he wanted. What was I thinking? Why was I disappointed? That's what I wanted after all, I didn't want him to be interested in me.

Warm hands cupped my face and forced my gaze up.

"I can't tell what you are thinking Renesmee." I sighed.

"Isn't that better?" I asked him. I knew what was happening. Eventually I would give in, and then I would be consumed with feelings and he would leave. It was the classic story, an error multiple girls had made.

"Why won't you let me in?" My heart leapt. His words had so much meaning but he didn't mean any of it. He was playing the freaking game.

"It's easier that way, then I can't get hurt." Jacob frowned. Not releasing me from his gaze, not even for a second, not even to blink.

"I don't want to hurt you. We will talk before, set rules…" Rules? For one night stand.

"And how many girls have you had this talk with Jacob?" I didn't really want to think about that, jealous ripped through me, but I had no right to feel that way.

"No-one." Jacob looked at me, his teeth gritting. "Normally girls just drop like flies at my feet. I don't have to work for it." Of course they did, I could understand that.

I nodded. So why was he putting so much effort in for me?

"How…how many girls have you spelt with Jacob?" A guilty expression washed over Jacob's features.

"Enough." He answered through gritted teeth and clenched fists. Did I really want to be just another one of 'enough'. My head was shouting no, but my soul was screaming yes. "What…"Jacob stuttered. "What about you?"

I broke my face from Jacob's hands and took a few steps back and turned around. As if this couldn't get any more embarrassing.

Jacob strolled around to look at me once more.

"Ness?" He pushed me again. There was something about Jacob, if he wanted to know something, you told him; if he wanted you to jump you'd say how high.

"I…I haven't…" My voice trailed off. My cheeks flushed red, and I became a little dizzy. Jacob bent his knees and ducked so he could look me straight in the eye.

"Renesmee…please, please tell me what you are trying to say." There was no confident, flirty Jacob looking at me anymore. This was completely serious Jacob, alpha male, gang leader Jacob Black.

"I'm a virgin." I whispered into the wind, so quietly I didn't think he was going to hear me. I risked a look up into Jacob's eyes. He was thinking – hard.

After a moment of two, Jacob grabbed me left hand and spun me around, marching backwards his motorbike.

"What are you doing? Where are we going?" Jacob was pulling at me hard. He thrust a motorbike helmet onto my head.

"I'm taking you to sort this situation." Now I was a situation? How romantic.

"Wait…" I cautioned him. But Jacob wasn't listening to me, he just wanted one thing…with me.

"Jacob, WAIT!" I tried again. His hands stopped fastening my helmet and he just looked at me.

"How…" I rolled my eyes. This was getting more and embarrassing by the second. "How old are you?" Jacob's eyes snapped to mine, concern filling them.

"I'm 26…" He answered quickly, before he swallowed. "Why?" He knew what the answer was going to be, but what was he supposed to do about it.

"I'm…" I closed my eyes, defeated. "I'm 17." I answered him. I cracked my eyes open a little to exam Jacob's face. He had his jaw pulled into a tight line. He was calculating.

"When will you be 18?" He asked me, his voice to calm. He was completely in control right now, to in control.

"2nd September."

Jacob snapped his head to the side in annoyance. He was adding things up in his head.

"Just under two months away…" I didn't know whether he was telling me or telling himself. I nodded.

"It's okay, you can go back to living your life…" Jacob frowned at me as he realized what I was saying. Cupping my face, he moved a stray piece of hair behind my ear. It must have become free whilst we were talking.

"I can wait…" He told me. Shock rolled its way through me. There was annoyance on his face, but he sounded sincere. It had been a while since he had to wait for anyone obviously.

"You don't have to do that, I told you I wasn't looking for anything." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Neither am I, but I still want to know you Ness. If waiting two months is what I have to do to prove that to you, I fucking will." My heart warmed.

"Language." I warned him, just as he had done earlier that evening. Jacob lifted an eyebrow at me. He wasn't used to people fitting back at him obviously.

"You will wait for me?" Jacob quickly got back on the topic of my virginity.

"Do you really expect me to wait for you, whilst you go back to shagging every girl in a 15 mile radius and then just let my virginity become another of your statics?" I snorted sarcastically at him. That was most definitely not going to happen. Jacob shrugged.

"Ok, I'll make a deal with you." He kept our eye contact, the fire between us sizzling. "You wait for me…and I will wait for you." My breathing stopped. What had he just proposed.

"You won't, you won't have sex with anyone else?" I wanted to make sure I had heard him right.

"I won't do anything with anyone else…" My heart was almost thumping out of my chest.

"And then you want me to lose my virginity to you?" Jacob rewarded me with that 'knock 'em dead' smile.

"Exactly, on the stroke of midnight on your birthday." I smiled. I was going to play this game as well as he was.

"No." I turned him down. Jacob's mouth opened in shock. Obviously this didn't happen very often to him.

"Excuse me?" He pushed me. Stepping into my personal space, Jacob looked down at me.

"Open your ears…" I poked his buttons and it was working, Jacob kept stalking towards me, as I took a few steps back. "I said...NO!" I said a little louder.

"That isn't how things work around here." He motioned around the neighborhood.

"I'm obviously not as easy as the rest of the girls around here." I said, a confidence in my voice I didn't really feel. Jacob kept walking towards me, a predatory look on his face.

"That's the way it looks Ness." I smiled. As long as he knew I wasn't the same then I was happy. "But I will have you." He promised me.

My back hit something hard behind me. A tree. Fuck. There was nowhere else for me to escape to. I looked to my left and wondered if I could make a run for it without Jacob getting to me, but he was only a few steps behind me and very quickly closing in.

Within seconds, Jacob's arms pinned me onto the tree. One either side of my head.

"Promise me you'll wait for me and give me what I want Renesmee." My heart began to race and jumped to my throat. Jacob began to lean in; His lips only centimeters from mine. His breath tickling my cheeks. His scent intoxicating me. I was feeling a little dizzy.

"Renesmee." Jacob growled as he dropped his head and into the dip of my neck, his breath on my collar bone driving me insane. He gently dragged his lips from shoulder to just below my ear. I was losing my mind and my internal fight. Was I really going to agree to this? Of course I was, I knew I was.

"Okay." Jacob shook his head.

"Promise me." He whispered in my ear in a gravelly voice.

"I promise." I whispered. His head whipped up and he looked deep into my eyes. There was a heat between us that was hotter than anything I had ever felt.

Before I even knew what was happening, Jacob brushed his lips over mine. I blinked. Where did that come from. Jacob studied my face, and then dipped his lips to mine once more. Without even thinking my lips were moving under his. A soft tongue danced gently over my bottom lip. I didn't even had to think before I granted him entrance, opening my mouth and allowing him more entrance.

Jacob's tongue swept into my mouth, tasting every inch he could. I pushed my tongue straight back on his mouth. Reaching up I grabbed handful of his hair and pulled. Jacob bit down of my lip. I couldn't resist but moan. As if that was a single Jacob grabbed at my bum and picked me up, using his hips and the tree to pin me up.

There was a slight growl and Jacob's lips left mine and travelled down to my neck. My breathing became erratic, causing my breasts to heave up and down heavily.

A hand travelled up my hip and towards my waist. I tilted my head back and moaned hard.

Jacob quickly released me and set me down on the ground. His hands still on my hips, his forehead pressed against mine.

"If we don't stop now, I won't and I can't be labelled in that way." I laughed and bit my lip.

"But you are happy to commit other crimes." Jacob frowned.

"How do you know about that?" I smiled slightly.

"You aren't the only one with people able to get them information." I tease him. Jacob nodded.

A cold breeze danced across my skin and I shivered.

"You're cold?" Jacob half told me, and half asked me. I nodded. I wasn't a minute ago but I guess what was because of being pressed up against Jacob. "Go inside and get some rest. I'll see you soon."

I looked up at Jake and raised an eyebrow.

"Will you?" Jacob gritted his teeth…again. He was not enjoying the fact I was playing him at his own games.

"You promised." I let out a small giggle.

"No. I promised to wait for you. I never promised to see you every day. Jacob turned around and took a deep breath.

"Are you working tomorrow?" I nodded. Of course I was. I was literally always working. "Then I will pick you up from work. No arguments." He informed me.

"But we said…"

"No arguments Ness." I bit my tongue. Fine, I thought to myself. I wanted to see him again anyway.

Turning away, I began to walk towards the house.

"Goodbye Jacob." I shouted back as I turned the corner and made my way back inside.

Tomorrow was going to be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thank you all for your responses, I will just get on with it...**

**RENESMEE'S POV**

The little chime on the door announced my entrance to the entire bar, not that anyone was a little interested. I swallowed as I walked in, nerves bubbling in my stomach. Looking over, I checked Dave's normal seat, which to my relief was empty. He wasn't here. The nerves settled a little.

After everything that happened last night had stopped me sleeping very well, my eyes felt heavy and sore.

Mia was stood behind the bar, she looked up at me. Mia had been on the early shift today, which I really didn't feel jealous about at all. She smiled fondly and waved. I waved back half-heatedly looking around. There was one older couple who were sat in the corner of the restaurant bit of the bar. They were leaning into each other, holding hands over the table. Even at their age, there were still so in love. They were the type of couple you read about in books. Jealousy flickered inside me. I'd been telling myself for so long that I wasn't interested in anyone and that I didn't need anyone, but the truth of the matter was that I wanted that. I wanted to be so in love I couldn't breathe, so in love I would so ANYTHING for that person.

I walked towards the back of the bar to dump my bag, which I did rather carelessly, I walked around the bar to speak to Mia quickly.

"Did you hear about Dave?" My heart dropped but I could feel it thumping erratically. A blush spread over my cheeks .

"No what happened?" I faked innocence. Beyond anything right now I didn't need rumours and drama's.

"Apparently 'The Wolves' found him quite forcefully hitting on a girl last night. According to my sources, he hasn't been seen since." My blood began to boil with concern. What had Jacob done with Dave? I'd have to remember to ask him when I next saw him. Butterflies lit up in my stomach, when I next saw him? If Jacob stuck to his word, that wouldn't be long... Closing time.

I looked over at the clock on the side, it was 4:03pm now. My heart began hammering in my chest. Taking a deep breath I looked back towards Mia.

"That's awful." I replied. My voice flatter than I meant it to be.

"Did you get home okay last night? You look shattered." That was not a compliment at all. I scoffed. I couldn't tell Mia everything, not yet at least so I would just have to take the "compliment" with a pinch of salt. I nodded again, I wasn't in a talkative mood not right now. Not with Mia, the biggest gossip I'd ever met. I couldn't tell her about what had happened with Dave and I definitely couldn't tell her about what had happened with Jacob. If I did that, I would be the talk of the town for the next century.

"Yes, thank you." I answered, trying to put a nonchalant look on my face as I turned to the fridges that held some of the soft and alcoholic drinks, checking they were full. Damn Mia had filled all the fridges. The only savour I had was I knew Mia was about to finish. Mia's eyebrows knitted in confusion but thankfully she let the subject go. She kept chattering for the next five minutes about random crap that I wasn't really all that interested in. I just nodded my head and mmm'd when I thought it was appropriate.

After a few more minutes of her talking at me, Mia declared it was time for her to finish. As she walked past me, she patted my back and called in the kitchen to say goodbye to Ed, the bar's chef. He waved goodbye to her cheerfully through the opening in the wall that he served the food through and Mia went to the back to pick up her bag. She walked around the front of the bar, and I heard the little chime of the bell to give me a signal that she had finally gone home.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I didn't need that right now, I needed some time to process everything that had happened last night.

The rest of the evening passed without any drama, we had about four tables in for food, which I could handle with ease and a few people came just for drinks and so they sat in the bar.

The evening went by so agonisingly slowly. I kept clock watching. At 10:33pm I heard the thunderous roar of motorcycles outside. My heart tripled its rate and my palms became sweaty. After last night, I knew exactly what that noise meant. He was here. Excitement filled my veins.

"I'm just popping to the toilet." I shouted through the hatch to Ed. He nodded at me and smiled as I scurried to the staff bathroom. I didn't really need the toilet at all, but I wanted to double-check that I looked at least presentable.

Looking into the small, slightly cracked mirror, my reflection looked back at me. My cheeks were bright with colour, giving my nerves away. Luckily, I had picked my makeup bag this morning and had brought it into the bathroom with me. Applying a little more mascara and a touch of a nude lip-gloss, I fluffed my hair and took a deep breath. It was show time.

Opening the door slowly, I arched my back and pushed my breasts out a little. If I really wasn't all that interested in this man, why was I so conscious of how I looked? Shaking my head, I thought to myself, you already know the answer to the question. You are into him, even if you want to pretend you are not. I shoved that thought away as quickly as I could. Jacob himself had told me this wouldn't be a relationship so I needed to get that thought out of my head straight away.

I rounded the corner of the bar entrance and saw him sat there, with two other men. I recognised Sam from the night before instantly. He was gorgeous, but he was nothing compared to Jacob.

Jacob's head snapped up and he looked me directly in the eyes. There was absolutely no hesitation.

"Hello my beautiful." Jacob greeted me, a dazzling smile playing around on his lips. I stopped in shock, his smile was breath-taking. _My beautiful..._ The words echoed around my head. Was he right? Was I his? Had I agreed to that.

"Jacob." I answered him shortly, pushing my head to one side so I could look up at him from under my lashes, I knew that was my best look. "Dr Uley, nice to see you again." I turned my attention straight to Sam knowing it would drive Jake crazy. Walking over to the three men, I caught Jake's jaw clench in irritation in my peripheral vision.

"Ness." Sam smiled up at me. He pushed a hand in my direction and I took it eagerly, shaking it. If all else was a game, I really did like Sam. He seemed genuinely nice. I shook his hand as he asked, "How are you feeling?"

A smile crossed my lips, for a moment I forgot Jake was even sitting there if that was even possible. "Much better thank you, just a little shaken." Sam nodded in understanding.

"Of course. Well if you ever need to talk..." He let the sentence hang in the air.

"Thanks Doc. I appreciate it." I turned back to Jacob who was looking less than amused at me ignoring him. I smiled as sweetly as I could.

"This is Tech." He motioned to the other man sat on the bar stool to the right of him. Looking at the other man, I smiled again.

"It's nice to meet you." I said. Tech? What sort of a name is Tech? "That's not your real name surely?" I asked before I could stop my self. Sam snorted. Something had obviously amused him.

"No Ma'am." He answered politely. I cringed a little at being called Ma'am. Did I look like 50 year old woman? "My name is Jared." Jared too, thrust his hand forward, I shook his hand politely.

"I prefer Jared." I told him with a wink. I turned my attention back to Jacob who was looking at me with an expression I couldn't describe.

"What can I get you all?" A wave of nerves sent a shiver down my spin, causing my nipples to go solid under my tight black t-shirt. Jacob's eyes flickered to my chest. I had purposely not worn a bra today, if we were going to play this game, all rules were out of the window. His jaw tightened and loosened just as quickly. His eyes changed as they looked back up to me. He knew what I was doing and he was going to play the same game back. Uh-oh.

"3 beers please." Jacob told me, ordering for the other two men. I turned around to grab three bottles out of the fridge when I realised I had an opportunity. Bending over to get beer from the bottom self, I didn't bend my legs, giving a full view of my covered behind to Jake, sort of forgetting his two friends were there. Getting back up, I flicked my long hair behind my back and deliberately walked to the other side of the bar to get a bottle opener. I could feel Jake's eyes burning holes into my back even though his other two friends were happily chatting between themselves.

Turning around, I walked back over. Jacob's eyes on me the entire time. Placing the beers on the bar, I looked straight into his eyes.

"Anything else?" I asked him as professionally as I could.

"Some time alone with you." Jacob grabbed the middle bottle and took a long swing of beer. I swallowed hard. Jared and Sam had stopped talking and were watching the interaction with interest. I blushed slightly. Grabbing the tray that was laying a little further on down the bar, I turned to walk away and keep working.

"Only if you earn it." I counteracted over my shoulder as I strutted out from behind the bar to start collection empty glasses. Jacob's eyes never leaving me the entire time.

**JACOB'S POV**

I swivelled on my bar stool so I could put an elbow on the bar and watch Ness closely as she bounced around the restaurant, taking plates and empty glasses. Everyone was finishing up now.

It wouldn't be long til I could be alone with her.

"What was all that about?" Tech nudged me in the ribs with his elbow. Sam leaned in, obviously interested as well.

"What?" I took another swig of my beer. Me picking up girls wasn't exactly a rare occurrence.

"Urm...that..."Jared kept pushing. "Sometime alone with you." Jared imitated my voice and puffed out his shoulders to show he was doing an impression of me. I dragged my eyes away from Ness and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Seriously Jacob." Sam joined in the conversation. "What's going on?" There was concern written all over his face. He was genuinely worried for this girl, but why? He never cared about me fucking and chucking them before. But even I could tell this wasn't like that. This was more. Much to my dismay.

"You asked her..." Jared continued. "For alone time. You never ask, you just manage to get it normally." Jared lent back on the bar the same way I was. Confusion swept through me. Why was it such a big deal to them?

I heard a male's voice call for Ness from the kitchen and she quickly hopped up onto the bar to talk to the guy through the hatch in the wall.

"And I will get it this time." I assured Jared. He didn't need to know everything. Or was I going to have to spell it out to them to make them shut up.

"I'm ready to go. Are you okay to close up?" The chef asked Ness. I watched as a blush danced on her perfect cheeks. I couldn't help but take her in as she lent across the wooden shelf unit to speak back to the guy. She was slim, but curvy. She had breasts, but nothing more than a handful, and that bum. My dick twitched slightly in my pants. Her hair fell down her back, it was perfect. A perfect length to get wrapped around my fist when I do her from behind. I swallowed. I needed to stop. She was 17.

"Of course. Have a good night Ed." She called back to him. Waving cheerfully as he left. There was only one table left now, just finishing up a coffee, and us. Soon it would be just me and her. I would make sure of it.

"You know her age, right Boss?" Jared interrupted my string of thoughts. Annoyance flared through me.

"Of course I do. Do you think I'm an idiot?" I snapped at Tech. What was with the twenty questions.

"So what is your plan with that?" Sam kept on pressing me. I turned so I was dead-pan looking at him in the face. Any other guy, this would have intimated them, but not Doc. He wasn't scared of me in the slightest, and normally it made a refreshing change, but right now it was annoying me.

"She's going to give it to me." I answered him truthfully. If truth was what they wanted, that's what they would get. Sam's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"She's going to let you have her the moment she turns 18, but she's happy with you fucking who you want til then? My god, she's a goddess." I smiled at the terminology he used. It was exactly what I thought of her.

"No." I replied simply.

"Then what?" Tech stood so he could become part of interaction.

"I'm going to wait for her." I chugged the last of my beer, taking in their facial expressions. It took a lot to surprise a wolf, but here they both were dumb-founded. I watched around them as the last remaining table paid their bill and got up to leave.

"Right you two, leave. I'll be back at the clubhouse soon." Doc blinked in surprise but got up with no further questions. He knew the tone of voice I was using and it meant business.

Quickly, finishing the rest of their beers, Tech and Sam both waved as sweet as pie and Ness before they left out the front door. The little bell chiming to let her know they were gone. The couple left pretty hot on their heels. We were finally alone.

**NESS'S POV**

Taking a deep shaky breath as I picked a few glasses up from the now empty table and walked back towards the bar. I had watched Sam and Jared get up and walk out the door, leaving Jacob behind. Oh god, what was he thinking? We were alone...again.

Quickly turning, I walked back to the table and started to gather up the pudding plates. They needed to go back into the kitchen and soak in some hot soapy water before I left.

I swallowed hard. If I thought I could feel Jacob's eyes on before me, now they were burning into my soul, they weren't just watching me, they were analysing me, from head to toe.

All but running to the kitchen, I lent over one of the sides for second tying to regain my compositor and confidence. Even if I didn't feel it, I needed to fake it. This guy would exploit any glimmer of weakness. Holding my head high, I walked back out to the bar.

"Nearly finished?" I asked Jake, surprised at how my voice sounded. I actually sounded a lot more confident that I thought I was. I sounded almost...sexy.

"Depends." He answered me, shrugging those big shoulders. "Will you have a drink with me?" Shock rolled through me. I didn't expect that. Jacob had told me himself he didn't want a relationship, but I didn't expect him to actually want to spend time with me and get to know me, even though he told me time and time again he wanted to.

"Technically until we are out of those doors, I'm still working so I can't." I took the rag that was laying on the shelf, and began mopping at the bar, leaning over and bending, trying to show of my curves as best as I could. Jacob nodded his head.

"Okay." He agreed with me. Wow, I didn't expect for him to give up so quickly. But as soon as I had time to blink, Jake stood up and hopped over the bar. God, he really was tall. "Excuse me." He pressed up against me, backing me up against the bar. Leaning down, he opened the fridge and took out two beers.

"I'm assuming you drink beer?" He looked me directly in the eyes as he straightened up to talk to me. Our lips only cm's apart. I nodded speechlessly in response. "Great." Taking a note out of his back pocket, he threw it on the bar and walked back around so he was back on the customer side. I let go of the breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding.

"Go and get your stuff, I know where we can go for a drink." I took the money off the counter and unfolded the note. Turning back to Jake I shuffled to pop a hip out. Pushing the note back to him.

"Do you have anything smaller?" He'd left $50 on the bar. His tab came to roughly $18 including the two beers he had just taken. Jake shook his head. Of course not.

"This is covering your next 10 drinks then." I told him as I threw the money in the til and shut it down.

"Or you just got the biggest tip of your life." A smile played across his lips. He wasn't going to take it back and I wasn't in a position to put his tab on hold so he could pay another day. Only Ruby and Mia were able to do that.

Walking away from Jacob and the bar, I shouted over my shoulder..."I'm not for sale. I'm not some prostitute." As I rounded the corner towards the staff room, Jacob called back to me.

"You have to actually have sex to be a prostitute." I knew he was joking, but that stung a little. Was that what I was to him? A prossie on hold. Opening the door to the staff room, I pulled out my bag and black denim jacket. My phone buzzed but I ignored it. It would be Hope asking why I hadn't messaged her back yet. Flicking the light-switches, I walked back into the bar which had been plunged into darkness.

Taking each step slowly in the pitch black, I put my hands out in front of me in an effort not to bump into anything, when they collided with something. I ran my hands up, it was Jacob he was stood right in front of me. I hadn't quite realised how dark it was.

His stomach was under neath my fingers, covered by his t-shirt admittedly, but you could still feel absolutely everything through it. I swallowed hard. His scent intoxicated me. Taking another deep breath, I felt his fingers come up and tangle into the back of my head, causing it to tilt up and slightly to the side. His lips brushed across mine. His lips were as soft and warm as I remembered them, only my memory didn't do them justice.

He brushed his lips across mine again, barely kissing me, as his other arm wound around my waist. My breath got caught in my throat.

"Don't." I whispered into the darkness. I could physically feel the grin that broke out across Jacob lips.

"Why?" He had taken my 'don't' as me telling him not to kiss me. That wasn't what I meant. I thrust my lips forward, catching Jake's lips perfectly as he brushed them across mine. He took a deep breath of air in through his nose.

Jacob kissed me back just as deeply, pushing my tongue into his mouth, I groaned. Jacob's arms tightened around me. A thin layer of sweat began to cover my body. A hot spasm shot down to my groin. How did he do this from one kiss.

"Don't...tease me..." I breathed between kisses, as I managed to trap Jacob's bottom lip into between my teeth, letting it go slowly. As if I had shouted go, Jacob picked me up and threw me on the bar, his lips never leaving mine. His hands began to roam, my hips, my neck, my face, the side of my breast without actually touching me anywhere at all. I took the opportunity to do the same. Wrapping my hands in the hair, I tugged on the roots. Jacob growled into my mouth, he opened my legs with his hips and pushed in. I gasped as his big member pressed against my groin.

Our lips danced together passionately. All I could think about was Jacob, all I could smell, all I could sense was Jacob.

Breaking his lips away, his hands on my hips holding me steady, Jacob pressed his forehead against mine. He didn't say anything he just breathed heavily.

"That is how I want you to say hi." He told me. Did I not have a choice in the matter?

"Even in public?" I questioned him.

"Especially in public." He said in a 'no arguments' tone. I swallowed my voice. There was no point in arguing with him right now, he wouldn't let me win. But there was no way in hell I was going to kiss him in public. I didn't need any of this getting back to my grandfather. He always told me to stay away from the boys. "We need to stop anyway." Jacob told me, there was a defeat in this voice. There was no way he wanted to stop but he was going to, til I was 18.

"We probably should." I agreed. Even if I was 18 I didn't want to lose my virginity on the bar that I worked at.

"Come one, let's go for a drink." Jacob pulled me off the bar and set me gently on the floor, without letting go of my hand, we walked towards the door, my bag and he beers in tow.

"Like a date?" I asked hesitantly. Jacob's face coming into the light as we stepped out. The crisp air danced around my body and I pulled my jacket around me to try and keep the chill out.

"I don't date." Jacob said, his tone flat. My stomach dropped. Oh. He did tell you, I kept repeating to myself. What was I getting into? But even after 24 hours, I couldn't stop now, the thought of cutting this off made me gutted.

I locked the door and walked through the parking lot, still hand in hand with Jacob. Slipping my hand out of his, I watched as he walked towards his bike.

"Nu-uh." I moaned in resistance. "Not going to happen." I told him. "I am not just going to be one of your fuck and chucks." Jacob's jaw clenched hard.

"Don't swear." He scowled me. "And as a matter of fact, no girl has ever been on my bike." A flutter ignited in my stomach.

"Then why would you want me to?" I didn't really want to know the answer because I knew it wouldn't be what I was hoping for, but I asked him anyway.

Jacob grabbed the spare helmet and placed it on my head, exactly like he had last night.

"A) it would take us hours to where we are going and B) I like you." Jacob looked me straight in the eye as he told me. I felt the heat prickle on my cheeks betraying me.

"But you don't want a relationship?" I questioned him again, as Jake buckled up the helmet and made sure it was fitted properly.

"Neither do you." He reminded me. I swallowed. Yes, I did say that and I needed to stick with it.

"Ready?" Jacob extended his hand to me after lazily throwing his leg over the bike. I threw my backpack over my shoulders and took a deep breath. Well, here goes nothing I thought to myself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you are all enjoying this - I'll just carry on!**

**PLEASE BE WARNED THERE ARE TRIGGER/SENSITIVE TOPICS IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**NESS'S POV**

I hadn't ever experienced anything like this. The thrill of riding on the back of Jacob's motorbike was out of this world. He lent forward slightly as we went around a corner, but he didn't once realise the speed an ounce. My arms wrapped tighter around his waist as I watched the world whizz by. The cool night air felt even cooler as it whipped past up. This was the closest to flying that I would ever come, and I couldn't help but love it.

Soaring through town on Jake's bike, we finally pulled up and stopped at a red light. I lifted my head off the spot on Jake's back I had taken up as a headrest and looked around. People had stopped. Random people were frozen on the streets. Watching us both, some were even pointing. How rude.

Jacob turned the throttle again and the engine roared to life as he began to surge forward again. I frowned at the people staring at us as we took off again. Didn't they know how rude it was to stare and point?

Pushing them to the back of my mind, I laid my head back on Jacob's back and enjoyed the feeling of his stomach underneath my fingertips, which had started to get slightly cold. I began to trace my fingers over every crease and fold I could find. But the creases weren't from rolls, I was tracing the lines of Jacob's washboard abs. I swallowed, trying to introduce some moisture to my mouth, but it didn't matter. It didn't help in anyway.

After what felt like a life time, but also only seconds Jacob pulled off the main high street and onto back streets, leaving the street lights behind. We began to whoosh by in pure darkness, the only light coming from the lights on Jake's bike, leaving the hustle of the city behind us.

...

Turning off the engine to the bike, Jacob sat upright.

With a lot of effort, I pried my fingers away from his stomach and flicked my foot over the bike so I could get off.

"What do you think?" He asked me.

"About what?" I asked innocently, knowing full well what we meant.

"The bike. Not as bad as you thought huh?" He pushed me further. A boyish grin on his face. I'd never seen him look so young. The thrill of the bike for him was just the same for him as it was for me. He truly loved it. I couldn't help but return his smile.

Reaching forward Jacob unclipped my helmet and took it off my head. I shook my hair about to try and minimise the damage down by the helmet but without a mirror I couldn't see what I looked like. My stomach dropped, I hoped I didn't look to bad.

"It was definitely an experience." I told him honestly.

"Something you would do again?" Jacob watched me as I thought about my answer.

"I wouldn't say no." I smiled at him as he jumped off the bike, grabbing the two beers he had stashed away along with a little hand held light. "Where are we?" Looking around me, I tried to make sense of anything. But I literally couldn't see anything, apart from the stars above us in the clear night sky.

"I come here when I want to think..." Jacob's voice trailed off. I guessed there was more to that story, but I didn't feel like I was going to hear it right then.

Flicking the light on, I managed to look around better. We were literally at the bottom of a hill. It was covered in grass, with some tree's at the top, but that was all. That was all that was around, no benches, no animals, nothing. We were completely alone. I swallowed again.

Taking hold of my hand, Jacob began to walk forward. We walked for a minute or so in silence, before Jake stopped and sat down in the grass, about half way up the hill. I followed suit and sat down in the grass. Thank goodness it was a dry night, otherwise this would have been majorly uncomfortable.

Opening one of the bottles of beer with his teeth, Jake passed it to me. I took it from him gratefully and took a big swig. The alcohol in the beer wasn't strong but it still warmed me nicely. Jacob took the lid of his and he took a slug as well.

"I come here when I need to get away..." He told me. I had only known Jacob for 24 hours but I felt like this side of him hardly ever made an appearance. I wasn't about to tell him to go away. Sometimes you needed to see the softer side of people to. "It's peaceful."

"It's silent." I told him nodding my head. Listening out hard, I could only hear the wind and the rustling of the leaves from the tree's above us.

"Exactly. Sometimes silence is needed in a world that doesn't stop talking." He told me. That made complete sense. It was something I used to say to Hope but she never understood.

"Okay..." I turned a little, so I was sitting facing him. "Tell me about yourself." Amusement fluttered over Jacob's features.

"What do you want to know?" Jacob answered me. Honesty flooding his voice.

"Tell me about your family..." I was going to take advantage of getting to know Jake, getting every piece of information I could out of him.

"Which one?" I snorted. But then realised he wasn't joking.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my biological family? Or the Wolves?" I hadn't quite realised that Jacob saw The Wolves as family, but then I knew nothing about them.

"Both." Jake swallowed, he looked as if he was weighing something up in his mind, as if he wasn't sure whether to tell me something or not.

"My father, Reaper, was the gang's president before I was. That's the way it works. The 'throne' get's passed along from generation to generation unless it gets taken." I nodded. A bit like a royalty bloodline. "My older brother was actually raised to take Reapers place, but there was an..." A strange look filled Jacob's face, was that pain? "incident and he passed away." He finished his sentence. "My younger sister was involved and I haven't seen her since." My heart stopped. Poor Jacob, he had so much anguish. "My older sister, Leah, she's still around the area, and I see her often. She has a little boy now. His name is Seth."

"You have a nephew?" I quickly tried to get the topic of Jacob's siblings, it was obviously a painful subject. A smile spread across his face.

"I do. And he's everything. He's...amazing." Jacob looked wistful. He loved him. That was painfully obvious. "He's four and has as much attitude as the rest of us." I smiled.

"The Wolves are like a chosen family. You've met Tech, he's the clubs whizz-kid, I've known him since he was 7. Our family took him in." Hmm, I'd have to remember to ask what happened there one day. "The rest of them, there are twelve club members although, not including myself or Reaper. But then there are the prospects."

"What are prospects?" I asked intrigued. This was actually rather interesting.

"They want to be part of The Wolves, but you can't just walk in and become one of us, there is a type of trial period." Jacob took another sip of his beer. "Unless you are a legacy like me, or Jared and a few of the others." I nodded. Yeah, I got that. "Then there are the club bitches." A sheepish look filled his face.

"Do I want to know?" The word bitches probably told me I didn't want to know.

"They are a group of young woman. There's 6 of them although. They are...club property almost, like house-keepers, and cleaners, and chefs. But they are also, free-for-all." A sickening feeling settled in my stomach.

"What's a free-for-all?" I asked. I already knew the answer, but I needed to be sure.

"Let's say all the guys have had a go on them, they are easy, they are a good source of letting out your daily frustrations." The sickness in my stomach doubled.A cold spray of the air whipped around me and I was really thankful. "What ever you are thinking, ask me..." Jacob pushed me, as he moved so he could lean on one elbow, his leg cocked slightly underneath him.

"You aren't...urm..."

"Ness, spit it." Jacob frowned at me.

"You aren't expecting me to become one of them, are you?" Disgust flooded Jacob's features, quickly replaced by anger.

"No." He spat. "You are mine and only mine." Pushing a hand into my lap, he took my hand in his. "You do get that don't you?" He asked as he looked deeply into my eyes.

Relief filled my veins.

"For one moment, I thought you were..." I shook my head. "I thought you were test-driving me." I pushed my free-hand into the air and made quotation marks. Jacob shook his head firmly.

"Mine." He growled. I swallowed hard. Looking into his eyes I could see the sincerity. He meant it. Then another thought hit me.

"Have you...had a go on all of them?" I repeated his earlier words. Guilt sprinkled his face.

"That was before..." My heart began to pump in my chest. Jacob pushed off the ground and lent in, placing a soft kiss on my face as he cupped my cheek, before laying back in the grass, looking up at the stars. Placing my beer away from me, I turned and laid down next to him, focusing on one star above me, which was standing out as it glimmered silently in the black netting of the sky.

"Before what?" My breathing sped up. What was he going to say?

"It doesn't matter." Jacob kept looking at the sky, just as I did. "What about your family?" I swallowed. I did not want to talk about my family. But as Jacob had been so honest it was only fair for me to be the same.

"Well, my parents died when I was 3. Car crash." I told him, it made me sad, but I couldn't remember them so it wasn't like I'd really ever known them. "Me and my sister moved in with my Aunt and step-Uncle. My sister was 4 years older than I was." A lump formed in my throat. "She was 17 when she committed suicide. The age I am now." I said softly. This wasn't exactly upbeat chit chat. Jacob stayed silent letting me talk.

"It was only six months after her death that I found out the reason she had done what she did." Tears dribbled down the side of my cheeks. "Alice was seven when we moved in with Aunt Victoria and Uncle James..." I let the words hang in the air, my throat becoming restricted. "I was to young to notice anything, and she was to afraid to say anything was happening. After Alice's death, James crept into my room one night...I wasn't asleep, as I had been up crying, and that's when I had felt him..." My voice was forced and cracking. Tears stained my cheeks. I felt Jacob tense beside me.

"He eased himself into my bed and used my hand..." I sat bolt up right and took so deep breaths. Jacob sat up with me. "It carried on, for about a year, but I couldn't take it anymore, and told my friend. She got her parents involved, and that's when I got pulled away from them. My Aunt disowned me, saying I was a liar and messed up..." My breathing was raged, and my voice was so broken I wasn't even sure Jacob could hear the words I was saying.

"Don't say any more, okay?" Jacob said as he pulled me into his lap and let me weep. I felt pathetic. This wasn't how someone wanted someone to be when they asked them to go for a drink.

"I'm sorry." I said as I whipped away a tear.

"Don't be sorry. You never have to go back to that again." Jacob rocked me slightly, tickling my hand as he hugged me tight. I'd never felt so safe in my life, never felt safer than I did right in that moment, with someone who was virtually a stranger.

"Shall we walk back down to the bike?" Jacob stood and pulled me up at the same time. My stomach dropped. He wanted to take me home, he knew I was broken and was no longer interested.

"Where..." I swallowed. "Where are we going?" I asked him, as the bike came into view. Turning to look at me, Jacob pulled me into his arms, but so he could still see my face.

"Back to the clubhouse." He told me, a pleading look on his face. I opened my mouth to fight with him, but he cut me off. "Please, just for an hour. I need to make sure you are okay before I take you home." Was he begging me? Was this something he did often, a million thoughts whizzed around my head.

I nodded and Jacob lent to brush a kiss across my lips. "Thank you for co-operating, for once." He told me. A half-smile on his lips. I smiled back at him. A whirlwind of emotions playing in my veins. Finally getting to the bike, Jacob reached for the helmet and placed it one my head for the second time in one night.

As he did the buckle, his face went hard.

"Ness, I have one more question." He told me. My heart stopped beating. "Your Uncle...what happened to him?" My blood went cold. Why did that matter to him?

"He's in prison. He got convicted of two counts of child abuse, and sexual acts with a minority etc..." I stopped breathing as I took in Jacob's face. His shutters came down behind his eyes. He gave nothing away.

"Good." He said. Turning and throwing a leg over the bike, and starting the engine, making it jump to life. Reaching for me, he ensured I was safe on the back and then reversed, turning to go back towards the city. Although tonight had been emotional, I didn't really want to go anywhere or be with anyone else right now.

**LET ME KNOW! M x**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm just going to carry on with it...please remember to follow and review!**

**NESS'S POV**

Pulling up slowly, the gravel of the drive way moved gently underneath us. Jacob carried on forward, round the side of the large house and towards a garage. I took my cheek off Jacob's back and looked at the large house in front of me. The clubhouse was very very large. It was a modern building, the side of the house we were driving too was completely made of glass. The rest of the house was made of a smooth white material, with large windows scattered generously along the walls.

I didn't really know what I had been expecting but it wasn't this. How much money did this club - or Jacob - have? This house must have cost them a fortune.

"Wow." I breathed as he carried on past it.

"You like?" He asked me as we entered the garage, limiting my view of the house til it was almost nothing. Jacob pulled the bike up next to about 16 others. I looked them over. There were sports and road bikes. They were all different colours, red and blue and white. Even one that looked like it was made of gold. To my left was a row of 7 cars, one in particular stood out. It was a Ford Mustang, it a charcoal black. I had been to young to really take anything in when my father had died, but from what I did remember he was a car junkie. A Ford Mustang was always on his list of top 5 cars to own. My heart sank a little.

Jacob turned the engine of the bike off, and I hoped off quickly, pulling my helmet away from my head, walking towards the car to admire it.

"Something you like?" Jacob asked me. I turned to look at him, he was lent back against the bike we had driven in on. I turned back to the car and just cast my eyes up and down it for a moment.

"This car...it's amazing.: I breathed. Part of me was in shock. I'd never seen one in person before.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. Nice to drive as well." I walked further towards the car and trailed my fingers lightly across the bonnet, admiring it. "You like cars?" Jacob asked me, a tone of shock in his voice.

I snorted.

"I know about cars, ish." I told him as I dropped down to look at the wheels. They gleamed back at me, as if they were happy to see me admiring them. "My father, he was into cars before he passed away, this particular model was in his wish list."

Jacob walked forward to bend over me.

"Yeah, this one is a nice one. Your dad had good taste, obviously." He nodded in agreement. "One day, when its not dark out and you have your driving licence I'll let you drive this..." My head sprung to Jake's as I stood up so we were standing, toe to toe.

"Are you serious? This is yours?" Jacob laughed. He gestured to all the variety of vehicles in the garage.

"These are all mine. This is my private garage." My mouth fell open in shock. "The other lads park in a garage around the other side of the house." I nodded. How many garages did this place have?

I stepped away from the Mustang and looked over all the other machines. None of them were more than two years old.

"You know you get more and more amazing?" I turned back to look at Jacob.

"What do you mean?" Confusion swept through me.

"Well, you know your cars, you are smart, you've been through hell and come out fighting, and you look like Godess." Heat swarmed over my cheeks, the blush giving away my embarrassment. "Why is it so hard for you to take a compliment?" My blush deepened.

I shrugged, thinking of anything to change the subject quickly.

"Are you going to show me around the rest of the place or are we just going to spend the night in the garage." Jacob treated me to one of his signature smiles.

"Let's go inside, I'll show you around." Taking my hand, Jake led me out of the garage, nerves settled in my stomach.

...

As Jacob opened the front door, the bass that I could faintly make out from outside consumed me. I wasn't sure where the music was coming from, but it was louder than anything I had ever heard. The smell of smoke and weed and something else that I couldn't make out hit me in the face. It clouded around me as we walked inside. Jacob walked inside and shut the door behind me.

We were in a giant hallway. Just like the outside of the house, the interior was modern and completely breath-taking. In front of me was a grand stairway. There were doors coming off the foyer in every direction. There were metal sculptures places sporadically around the place. From this far away, I couldn't figure out what the works of art were supposed to be.

Jacob led me towards the furthest door on the left, he opened it and walked through, me firmly behind him. The music that was already booming was coming from inside this room. The smell of smoke and everything else was radiating from this room. But what shocked me the most was what I saw when I walked into this room.

It was a very large room. There were lights flashing around it, just like a disco. I clocked Tech over in one corner, a young lady, dressed in only black underwear with stocking and suspenders, draped casually under his arm. He laughed at her, but stopped laughing as soon as he clocked me stood hand in hand next to Jake. His mouth dropped. Why was this view so shocking, surely Jacob had brought girls back before?

Over in the far right corner, a man stood behind a DJ deck, a pair of headphones placed carefully so one ear was free. He looked up and like Jared's had his mouth fell open, but he quickly shut it. He was of the same build as Jacob and Jared. He was tall, and dark, and well built, but not as well built as Jacob was.

Looking around the rest of the room, I noticed that mingled in with the men that were here, there must have been about 8 men here, not including Jacob, there were 6 women. All dressed in similar underwear to the girl that Jared had held close to him. Some in black lace and some in red leather. They must be the bitches that Jacob had told me about. A small shudder cascaded down my body. What a life to live. Didn't they feel dirty and used?

About halfway down the room there was 2 pool tables with the most shocking scene I had ever seen playing out in front of me. One of the men was pressed up against the table, shirtless, his trousers wrapped around his ankle. One of the girls covered in red leather was on her knee's sucking his large penis. I swallowed. I blinked and dragged my eyes away from the scene. How could they feel so comfortable, so able to do that with so many other eyes in the room. Sex was private. It was sacred. My stomach fluttered a little. It was sacred yet I was going to give it to Jacob as if it was nothing.

One of the men stood from the sofa, his eyes set firmly on Jacob, but I didn't recognise him. 2 of the girls that were head to toe in lace stood eagerly with him, following his gaze to Jacob. One of them licked her lips and the other flicked her hair back behind her shoulders, before they spotted me. I felt completely inadequate against these girls. One of them was blonde, the other red head, the only red head in the room.

The blonde one gritted her teeth and stared daggers at me as soon as she spotted Jacob's hand wrapped around mine. My heart began hammering in my chest. I dropped my eyes quickly from her gaze but looked back up as the man who had left them stopped to a halt in front of Jake.

"Going to introduce me?" He asked Jacob over the booming music. Jacob turned a little and smiled down at me.

"Edge, this is Ness. Ness this is one of my closest men, Edge." I frowned. What is it with the awful nick-names?

"Edge?" I questioned him as I had done with Jared.

"My names Paul." He lent towards me and placed a soft kiss on my kiss. I blushed, but couldn't help to notice how good he smelt.

"Paul's much better." I smiled up at him, he grinned back and then looked back at Jacob.

"Everything good?" Jacob asked Paul in a lower voice. I wondered if he was trying to not let me here. Paul nodded and Jacob nodded back.

Jacob turned back to me, tugging at my hand gently as he pulled me through the room. Everyone had stopped and looked as we walked through the room, but we didn't speak to anyone else. I smiled over to Jared who smiled back at me and then Jacob opened a door in the far right corner, the entire time we were walking through the room I felt the blonde haired girls eyes burning into me, the hatred rolling off her was intense.

I was thankful when Jacob finally shut the door behind us, partially blocking out the noise. My ears ringing from the bass. We were back in the hall way, we had come out from a door under the stairs that I hadn't noticed beforehand. Jacob walked towards the stairs, jogging up them quickly, never letting my hand go once.

After a few seconds we were on the first floor, he led me to a door off the left hall way, it was a long wing of the house, but we went in the first door on the left.

We entered another large room. There was a bed pressed with it heads against the far wall. A door was on its left. There were bedside tables either side, a massive wardrobe pressed against the right wall and a punchbag hung up in the corner next to the door. I looked around. One of the walls was a dark blue, the others white. There were windows either side of the bed. Red, satin bedding tucked neatly over the king-size bed. My eyes ached with tiredness.

Jacob let go of my hand and walked towards the bed, sitting on the end. He patted next to him. I followed with submissive goodness and sat next to him.

"So is this your room?" I asked him. Jacob turned slightly towards me, he smiled softly as he looked around the room.

"This is my room here." He told me. "Every club member has one, as do all the bitches." I quickly did the maths in my head. 12 members of the club, plus the 6 bitches, there must be at least 18 bedrooms in this house. I didn't even know houses existed with that many bedrooms, I assumed only castles only needed that much space.

"Why was everyone staring at me down there?" I asked Jacob. I was still confused as to why so many people were staring at me. Jacob turned his gaze back to me.

"I've never..." There was a look on Jacob's face, was it guilt or embarrassment? "I haven't ever brought a girl back on my bike, and I've certainly never walked in holding a girls hand." My heart sprung to life. Why me then?

"Why me?" Pushing further, I knew Jacob would stop answering my questions soon.

"There's something about you Renesmee. Something I want to figure out." He lent in towards me. His lips almost touching mine. "Something that makes me need to know you." I took a breath in through my teeth and exhaled as steadily as I could. I didn't know what he wanted to know about me, there wasn't anything I hadn't told him, but he still wanted to know more. Jacob flicked his gaze between my eyes and my lips.

"Why me?" I asked again. Jacob gritted his teeth and swallowed hard.

"You are different, you are more..." More? The word ripped around me. It was powerful. Jacob pressed his lips against mine aggressively. I kissed him back with as much passion. His hand snaked around my hip, pulling me closer. My heart began to hammer in my chest. Jacob sucked my lip in and let it go through his teeth, grazing it.

Pulling away from him, I scooted up the bed and bit my lip. Jacob watched me, a predatory look on his face. He stood, and knelt on the bed, crawling towards me on all fours, I opened my legs allowing him to come closer to me. His lips soon on top of mine again. His pelvis pressed against the opening in my legs. His hard-on pressing firmly against me. Our kiss deepening further, his tongue evading my mouth, tasting every inch of me.

He tore away, his forehead pressed against mine. Disappointment flooded through me.

"Renesmee, have you ever touched yourself?" His question startled me. My cheeks flushed red as I shook my head slowly, swallowing to try to add moisture to my mouth.

"No." I whispered my answer.

Taking my hand, Jacob pushed it towards my legs, I didn't hesitate like I thought I would, no memories flooded back from my past the way I assumed they would.

Manoeuvring my hand, Jacob pushed it underneath my black jeans, and underneath my underwear towards my wet and waiting vagina. As soon as it made contact Jacob removed his hand.

"I want you to start slowly, rubbing." I did as I was told, with two fingers I gently stroked at my flaps, parting them. The sensation was weird but welcome. My finger came in contact with my clit. My back arched and I blew out a breath through parted lips.

"That's it." He encouraged me as Jacob dipped his head and tucked it into my neck. His breath causing goosebumps to cover my skin. My fingers slipping up and down my gap, hitting my clit every now and again causing me to buck. Jacob moved slightly laying on my left leg and holding the right one open with his hand. Every part of me hummed with pleasure. I'd never felt anything like this, it felt amazing.

"Now a little quicker." He purred against my neck as he planted long slow kisses, licking, nipping at the hollow under my ear.

I did as I was told, rubbing against myself quicker. The feeling stirring a pull in my stomach, like a spring coiling, getting ready to let loose.

"Do not enter yourself." Jacob told me, his voice gruff as he carried on kissing my neck, his lips trailing up on my jaw, towards my lips. He turned my head.

"I want to be the first to enter you, with my fingers." He looked down at my hand, his eyes full of lust. His breathing rapid, his boner, staining against my jeans, begging to be free.

My fingers kept dancing along my entrance.

"Find your clit, and circle it with your middle finger." He instructed me. Again, I did as I was told. The pleasure running through my intensifying. I took a shaking breath in. The spring in my stomach coiling harder, causing my body to shake. What was this? I didn't care, it felt so good.

"Keep going, harder..." Jacob kissed me hard. "Faster" He spoke against my lips. I circled my clit just as Jacob told me too, pushing on it harder. A spasm rocked through my body, the spring was so tight it was going to let go. I knew what I was about to do.

"Jake...I'm going to..." Jacob's hand flew to my breast, kneading it, tweaking a nipple through the material of my shirt. I was thankful I hadn't worn a bra.

"Cum for me Renesmee." Jacob growled against my lips. His words were all I needed. The orgasm ripped through my body. My lips tore away from Jacob as I arched my back, screaming his name. My juices spilt over my fingers, coating them. My stomach trembled. My limbs went limp underneath me.

"Oh my god, Jake." I moaned as I pulled my hand from my knickers. Jacob smiled at me, a sexual smile and looked down at my hand.

"Every time you cum, I want you to moan my name." He grabbed hold of my hand, pulling it his lips, he kissed my fingers and then licked his lips. I watched and shivered as he trailed his tongue across my fingers that were just bringing my pleasure. "You taste exquisite." He hummed at me.

"Every time?" I questioned him. "This isn't a long time thing." I reminded him, going back to playing our games. Jacob stopped what he was doing and his eyes snapped to mine.

"Every time." He growled at me. The seriousness in his voice was slightly scary.

"Okay." I agreed. I didn't want to argue right now.

Jacob rolled onto his back, and looked up at the ceiling. The raging bulge in his trousers giving him away, he was still all pent up. I felt a little guilty. Tracing the bottom of his shirt, I tried my luck.

"So is it your turn now?" Jacob caught my hand in his.

"You know the rules Ness. Not until you are 18." I dropped back onto the bed in defeat. I knew exactly how to sort this, or at least I hoped I did.

"Fine. But until you make me cum, I won't be moaning your name when I orgasm." Jacob rolled up off the bed and onto his side to watch me. Annoyance filling his eyes.

"I just made you cum, and you screamed my name, so I think I've already won this one, don't you?" He asked me, a sarcastic edge to his voice.

"Actually..." I counteracted. "I made myself cum." I told him. And it was true, I had. That just then, was all me. Well not all me, but near enough. Jacob's face dropped. "hmmm..." I thought to myself. "Maybe I could scream Jared's name...or Paul's." Anger fluttered across Jacob's features before another expression settled. A determination. He nodded slowly. I had awoken a beast. Jacob reared up.

"Is that how to want to play?" He asked me in a husky voice. I swallowed. He was going to show me who was boss and everything inside me was ready for it. Bring it on.

"Yes." I croaked back, annoyed at my voice betraying me.

"Fine."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait, I'll just carry on. **

**RENESMEE'S POV**

My breath hitched in my throat as Jacob stared down at me. He moved so he was back between my legs. The hardness of his erection pressing up against the sensitivity of my now soaking vagina. How I longed for him to rip off my clothing and take me as we both desperately wanted.

His head dipped, his lips skimming across mine as he let out a low hum of satisfaction.

"If you are going to play dirty so am I." An evil glint of mischief danced in his eyes, piercing into my soul. His scent was intoxicating. Every single nerve in my body was exploding with tension. I'd only just had an orgasm, how was my body so pent up already. Jacob was driving me insane. His lips brushed along mine again. I lifted my head, trying to capture his kiss, but he jerked away. Angry coursed through me. Regret mixed in with it. He was going to try and deny me.

"Until you say you will scream my name every time, until you promise to only think of me...I will not kiss you." Panic flooded through me. It was insane the way I had already become accustomed to his touch, to his kiss. A half crooked smile played around at the outer corner of his lips. He knew exactly what he was doing and he loved it.

"You wouldn't dare." I teased him back, the confidence that had once filled me, quickly subsiding. Part of me knew that Jacob had better self control than I did. He was the one that was demanding we waited til I was 18.

"Trust me Renesmee, I have a lot more control than you do." Jacob emphasised the words a lot. He knew exactly what he was doing and he was willing to play dirty. I gritted my teeth. Think Ness, think. I chanted to myself. I needed to keep my cool. I needed to sort my thoughts out, but it was near on impossible with Jake only cm's away from me, with his hard on pressing into parts of me that I thought weren't ever going to ignite.

Jacob dropped his head again and skimmed his lips across my neck and down to my collar bone.

"Renesmee…" He chanted in my ear. "Please just make this easy for us both." He whispered seductively. I swallowed but kept my mouth shut. He ground his hips into my pelvis, swivelling the delicious hardness against me. My breath caught in my throat.

Opening my mouth, I let a moan escape as I arched my back. This time, it was Jacob's turn to grind his teeth. He sucked lightly at the hollow just above my collar bone. Stars danced around the corner of my sight.

His tongue trailed down the bone towards the dip at the bottom of my neck.

"Renesmee…" He sighed my name again. I began to tremble. My body was on high alert and all it wanted to do was give into him. Thrusting my hands into his hair, I pulled his head back. Jacob moaned a long deep rumble. The noise, it was like nothing I had ever heard before.

"Fine...I promise." I gave in. I couldn't handle this teasing, this torture.

Jacob's lips lifted into a crooked grin before they pounced on me. His tongue darted into my mouth before I could deny access. But I didn't care. I willing accepted everything he gave me to. His fingers trailed down the side of my body, grasping at my hip. His hardness still pressing against me. My heart began to race in my chest, beating so hard I was sure you could hear it.

"I love how your body reacts to me." Jacob growled in my ear. I swallowed, closing my eyes as Jacob rolled back onto his back. For a moment, we just sat in silence, the only noise in the room was our rapid breathing as we both fought for air.

"I should go." I whispered. Everything inside me was screaming for me to stay, but my gramps was at home alone. If he woke up and I wasn't there, he would freak out. Plus, my phone was still in my back pack by the bikes. I had no idea what the time was. Jacob turned his head so his eyes pierced into mine.

"I'll take you home." Disappointment bite at me. Part of me had wanted him to fight, fight for me to stay, demand I spent the night with him. But I knew if we were being sensible, Jake had done the right thing.

Rolling off the bed, I tugged at my t-shirt a little, then patted down my hair, trying to make myself look at least a little more presentable. I sighed. It just wasn't going to work. Jake got up off the bed in one fluent motion and walked around to me, his hand grasping my waist, pulling me to him.

"You are so beautiful." He assured me. The butterflies in my stomach began their little dance again. A blush spread across cheeks, as I dipped my head and look up at him from underneath my lashes. A smile playing with my lips.

"When will I see you again?" The question left my lips before I even realised what I had said. I thought we were supposed to be casual, yet we were both acting as if we were together. It made no sense and it was confusing me. A small smile tilted the left side of Jacob's lips.

"What are you doing over the weekend?" Curiosity coursed through my veins.

"I'm working." The small smile that was playing on Jacob's beautiful features erupted into a full blown dazzling smile. My heart stopped momentarily in my chest as I tried to soak up exactly how he looked.

"The boys, a few of the bitches and I are all going to a bike meet." Jacob shrugged as if that was normal, an every day occurrence. "Come with me?" A slight ringing in my ears sounded. What was he exactly asking me?

"What day is it?" Looking up, Jacob stared straight back at me. His hands still on my hips, holding me tightly. Which, if I was being honest, I was thankful for. If I didn't have him holding me right now, I think the breath-takeness of his smile would of had me literally falling head over heels.

"Saturday through to Sunday." My heart dropped a little.

"I'm working late shift on Saturday." I did have the Sunday off which was a novelty but I should really stay and be with my Gramps. I mean, the whole point of me moving here was to look after him after all. Jacob raised an eyebrow at me but didn't say anything. I guess he wasn't all that disappointed that I couldn't come after all.

"Come on." He said taking my hand and began to pull me towards the door. "I'll take you home now." Well I guess that was the end of that discussion. Maybe he was slowly realising I just wasn't worth the effort...or the wait.

…***...

Gramps was still asleep when I'd snuck back in as quietly as I could. Jacob had dropped me off, kissed me swiftly and basically rode away before I'd even got inside. My heart was dropping a little. Had he already got bored of me? Was that how long it took him to get over someone. I knew I should have never let myself get involved. This was just proving I was right from the very start. Sighing, I stuck my hand in my bag and pulled out my phone. There were a few phone calls and several texts from Hope.

Opening up the first, I cringed at her sarcasm.

_Well, hope you are alive, seeing as I wouldn't know..._

Quickly skimming through the rest of the messages I pinged her a text back as quickly as I could.

_Not dead. Just been super busy with work and things... Will call you tomorrow morning as soon as I wake up, promise. Miss you x_

I added at the end of the message to try and stop her being so mad with me. A yawn escaped my lips and I padded my way up the stairs, missing all the giveaway spots and quietly shut my door behind me. I was feeling a little low now, after everything he just went cold. A small tear escaped my eye, but I quickly wipped it away. I refused to cry over such a man.

Dragging my pj's on, throwing my hair in a bun, I got into bed without even brushing my teeth. Disgusting, but I was so tired, physically, mentally, emotionally the lot. I just needed to block everything out and sleep.

Closing my eyes, sleep found me a lot quicker than I expected it to. I feel off into a restless nights sleep.


End file.
